It has long been desirable to hang decorative lights on a building structure during the holiday season, as well as at other times of the year. Many solutions have been proposed regarding a means for temporarily securing a decorative light strand to a building structure. Simple solutions such as driving screws, nails, or staples into the building structure upon which the strand rests, or is held by, have been improved upon by those seeking to minimize the number of holes created in the building structure in a single use and on consecutive uses and to maximize the consistency of the display on each consecutive use.
Some of these improvements have involved the use of clips that can attach to eaves and guttering. The outline to be presented on the building structure, however, is generally not limited to the portion of the building structure that has eaves and guttering.
Other improvements include the use of a two-piece (or multi-piece) type device wherein a base attaches to the building structure and a mount secures the wire to the base. These multi-piece device bases are often bulky and unattractive when not coupled with the mounts and secured light strands, causing users to remove the base between each use and defeating the purpose of using a “permanent” base.
Another problem related to hanging decorative lights on a building structure is the danger and difficulty in reaching many edges of a building structure. Some building structures have steeply pitched rooflines and others have edges that are several stories above the ground. Prior attempts at decorative light systems involve hanging the strand on these difficult and dangerous building structures.
When mounting the strands onto the building structure, the strands must be placed onto whatever holder is used, whether those holders are nails, staples or clips. Some current solutions require the individual to be within close proximity, such as arm's length, of those holders. Many of these current solutions do not efficiently enable the mounting of the strand in the desired position in alignment and able to withstand the tension of the strand.